Le Traitre Trahi
by space333
Summary: Karkaroff est avant tout un homme. Un oneshot qui raconte sa fin, héroïque, pour que le monde se souvienne que lui aussi il avait un coeur.


Salut ! Bon voilà pour ceux qui préfèrent lire du français, un petit one-shot sur karkaroff traduit de l'anglais (et, sans avoir besoin de le dire, tout le monde sait que rien de ceci est à moi).

Par contre vaut mieux avoir lu le prince au sang mêlé d'abord. Faites comme vous voulez mais dites pas que vous étiez pas prévenus !

LE TRAITRE TRAHI 

« L'humanité doit mettre fin à la guerre ou la guerre mettra fin à l'humanité »─ JFK

Les quatre hommes continuaient à avancer sur le chemin de terre, pas après pas, insensibles au monde alentour. Malgré la pluie froide qui détrempait leurs capes et capuches noires, malgré la boue qui collait à leurs bottes et les ralentissait, ils ne cessaient de marcher, inexorablement, laissant derrière eux les forêts et les villages.

Ils accompliraient leur mission, il mèneraient à son terme leur horrible mission même si ils devaient y perdre la vie, parce qu'ils avaient juré allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils étaient des Mangemorts, assassins au sang-froid, inhumains, mortellement puissants. Cette après-midi là, ils puniraient celui qui n'était pas resté fidèle à leur cause.

Le feu crépitait, réchauffant l'intérieur de la cabane, mais malgré la chaleur qu'il répandait Karkaroff ne pouvait se retenir de frissonner. Cela faisait plus d'un an à présent, et il y avait des moments pendant lesquels il commençait à croire qu'il avait gagné, qu'il avait échappé à Voldemort.

Mais il n'était pas idiot.

Il savait au fond de lui-même que personne ne pouvait triompher du Seigneur des Ténèbres. On le découvrirait, c'était certain, et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait à affronter la colère de Lord Voldemort.

Les heures passèrent lentement alors qu'il était assis près de la cheminé, fixant les flammes sans les voir réellement. Quand le feu mourut il se leva sans hâte, saisit sa cape et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il avait besoin d'aller chercher plus de bois dans la forêt avant que la nuit ne tombe. Bien sûr, il aurait pu faire apparaître autant de bûches qu'il souhaitait avec un mouvement du poignet ; mais il vivait constamment dans la peur que quelqu'un détecte l'utilisation de sa magie ; quelqu'un qui ne viendrait pas jusque dans sa cabane pour lui demander comment il se portait.

Karkaroff s'immobilisa avec la main sur la poignée de la porte quand un bruit de pas lui parvint aux oreilles. Rapidement il alla se coller au mur le plus éloigné et s'assura qu'il avait bien sa baguette dans une poche. Maintenant quelqu'un était en train de frapper, et à mesure que les secondes passaient les battements de cœur de Karkaroff s'accélérait. Personne ne savait qu'il était ici ; personne ne savait où il se cachait.

Peut-être que c'était juste un Moldu qui cherchait un endroit où se reposer pendant la tempête, ou quelqu'un perdu dans la forêt qui lui demanderait une carte des environs. Peut-être…

Quand il manqua d'ouvrir la porte pour la troisième fois, il y eut une détonation et celle-ci fut pulvérisée, les gonds atterrissant avec fracas sur le sol. Karkaroff leva sa baguette, la tenant fermement dans sa main droite. « Expellia─ »

« Protego ! » le premier Mangemort leva sa baguette de manière presque paresseuse. Il était couvert de noir des bottes à la capuche, avec des gants noirs et une ceinture noire ; grand et baraqué, il aurait regardé de haut n'importe quel homme de taille moyenne. « Allez, Karkaroff, tu préfères pas bavarder un peu ? »

Karkaroff reçut un choc quand il reconnu la voix.

« Ca fait combien de temps ? » L'homme demanda sur un ton qu'il aurait employé dans une simple conversation. Il entra, souillant le sol de boue, et regarda autour de lui, bien que sans oublier de garder sa baguette résolument pointé sur Karkaroff.

« Dix-sept ans, » la gorge de Karkaroff était sèche. C'était ça ; il n'avait pas entendu la voix depuis presque dix-sept ans ; dix-sept ans vécus dans la peur qu'il devrait un jour avoir à l écouter de nouveau.

Il y eut un silence complet, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre homme entre à la suite d'Avery, impossible à distinguer des autres qui attendaient dehors.

« C'est bien ce que je pensait, » dit Avery. Pendant ce temps un autre Mangemort tendit sa baguette vers le ciel. Un crâne vert géant apparu ; la marque des Ténèbres luisait maintenant au-dessus de la cabane que Karkaroff appelait sa maison depuis quelques mois.

Karkaroff baissa un peu sa baguette : mieux valait prétendre qu'il était d'accord pour parler afin de saisir une occasion plus tard pour les prendre pas surprise. « Vous êtes quatre… quel honneur, » il dit avec sarcasme, essayant de dissimuler la peur de sa voix.

Avery ricana, jetant un regard rapide au Mangemort à côté de lui. « Je t'avais dit qu'il reconnaîtrait un vieil ami. »

L'homme haussa simplement les épaules. Pendant un instant Karkaroff se demanda qui il était. Nott ? Crabbe ? Goyle? Malfoy? Probablement pas ; il était, autant que Karkaroff pouvait deviner, beaucoup plus élancé, et ses pas énergiques suggéraient qu'il était plus jeune. Une femme, peut-être, quelqu'un comme Bellatrix ? Ou une nouvelle jeune recrue ?

Est-ce que ça changeait vraiment quelque chose?

« Tu es sans voix, n'est-ce pas, Igor ? » Avery rit dans le vide ; c'était un rire sans joie, et Karkaroff eut l'impression que son sang se glaçait, seconde après seconde. « Ce n'était pas juste de la chance, Igor. Bien que je le déteste je dois admettre que Rogue est un espion accomplit. »

Karkaroff fit du mieux qu'il pu pour garder un visage impassible. Rogue. Il avait fait confiance à Rogue, toujours, depuis le moment où ils avaient tous deux tourné le dos à Voldemort. Toujours─ jusqu'à maintenant. Une bouffée de colère monta en lui mais, à nouveau, il arriva à rester calme.

« Rogue ? » Il demanda tout bas, sa voix emplit d'une incrédulité silencieuse. Il commençait à transpirer à présent, alors qu'il aurait dû frissonner à cause de la température glaciale du dehors ; mais soudainement l'air de la cabane lui semblait chaud et suffocant.

« Surpris, pas vrai ? »

C'était plus que de la surprise que Karkaroff ressentait ; c'était du dégoût. Du dégoût, et de une furie contrôlée. Rogue était le seul à qui il avait parlé de son plan ; le seul qui savait que lui, Karkaroff, voulait se cacher. Depuis cette nuit où il s'était enfuit après le tournoi des trois sorciers, aucune âme sur cette terre à part Rogue n'était au courant que Karkaroff avait prévu de rejoindre les terres du nord de la Finlande.

« Ca nous a juste pris un peu de temps de te localiser ici, » Avery regarda de nouveau autour de lui. « Dommage que tu ne sois pas revenu cette nuit là, Igor. » Sa voix était plus froide que jamais. « Il nous a pardonné, tu sais. »

Mainenant Avery et le Mangemort ricanaient, apparemment en train de s'amuser beaucoup, pendant que les deux autres, dont Karkaroff ignorait les identités, montaient la garde dehors. Pendant une fraction de seconde il sembla à Karkaroff que le rire du Mangemort à côté d'Avery lui était familier. Mais non, c'était impossible, totalement impossible. Est-ce qu'il devenait fou ?

Karkaroff avait besoin de plus de temps. « Je ne veux pas de son pardon à lui. »

Les yeux visibles à travers les trous de la cagoule d'Avery se rétrécirent. « On est en guerre, Igor ; et dans une guerre on choisit son camp. C'est dommage que tu ais choisi le mauvais. »

« Ce n'est pas une guerre ! C'est… vous détruisez l'humanité… »

Avery n'écoutait pas. Avec un froid détachement il fit un pas vers Karkaroff et se pencha au-dessus de lui ; et avant que Karkaroff n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qu'Avery allait faire il était trop tard, et la manche de sa cape était déchirée par la poigne de l'homme.

« Tu as juré obéissance au Seigneur des Ténèbres, » Avery découvrit la Marque des Ténèbres imprimé sur l'avant-bras de Karkaroff. Elle était là, une tête de mort aussi noire que la peste, brillante. C'était à la fois hypnotisant et révoltant, dégouttant et irréel. « Le manque de loyauté ne reste jamais impuni. » Avery frappa la Marque de son poing fermé et continua à appuyer dessus, répandant une douleur dans le bras de Karkaroff qui était pire que tout ce que l'on pouvait imaginer.

Alors qu'il essayait de reprendre haleine, pourtant, Karkaroff devint conscient qu'il était plus près d'Avery qu'il ne le serait jamais. C'était sa seul chance─ si il en avait une. Au moins, en tant qu'ancien Mangemort, il avait des pouvoirs à sa portée dont peu disposaient. « Doloris ! » Il cria, désespéré, sortant sa baguette de sa main libre.

Avery commença à convulser et à crier, mais cela ne dura qu'une seconde car l'autre Mangemort y mit fin et envoya un sort dans la direction de Karkaroff pour le pétrifier. Karkaroff l'évita et alors que son épaule heurta le sol douloureusement il eut à nouveau l'impression que la voix qui avait jeté le sort était une voix qu'il avait connu auparavant et pourtant la seule explication à cela était qu'il était en train d'avoir des hallucinations.

Mais quoi qu'il soit en train de se passer chez lui, il ne cèderait pas sans combat. « Imperio ! »

L'homme qui avait été debout près d'Avery évita de justesse le rayon de lumière et trébucha par-dessus une chaise. Il tomba et une partie de son masque glissa. Les yeux de Karkaroff brûlèrent quand il le reconnut et il sut, avec une innommable conviction, qu'il avait eu raison. Il savait qui avait été sous la capuche, il savait qui était celui qui était venu le tuer. Et il savait qu'imprimée dans l'avant-bras de son ancien élève luisait maintenant la marque des Ténèbres. A travers le brouillard qui s'était formé devant ses yeux il fixa Viktor Krum, incapable, quelque part, d'accepter cette vérité affreuse.

« Viktor…" Karkaroff murmura, paralysé momentanément alors qu'il regardait ce visage qu'il avait connu pendant si longtemps.

Krum lui renvoya le regard avec haine et, sans le quitter des yeux, replaça impoliment sa capuche sur sa tête.

« Incarcero, » Avery beugla en prenant avantage du choc de Karkaroff pour le lier.

« VIKTOR ! » Karkaroff cria, essayant de se libérer des cordes ; mais elles ne cédaient pas. Finalement il réussit à sortir une main et à pointer l'extrémité de sa baguette sur ses liens. « Diffindo, » il les coupa.

"Pas trop fier maintenant, pas vrai?" Viktor lui lança.

« Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? » Karkaroff répliqua, les dents serrés. « Je t'ais toujours pris sous mon aile… »

« Pris sous votre aile ? » Krum était de nouveau sur ses pieds, sa baguette pointée sur le cœur de Karkaroff, qui était maintenant accroupi sur le sol, se sentant malade. « Vous m'avez toujours protégé, si bien qu'à la fin je n'avais pas d'amis, personne ! » Krum cracha. « J'étais votre prisonnier pendant toutes ces années, votre petite fierté au Quidditch que vous ameniez partout avec vous comme si c'était une réussite personnelle. »

Pendant un moment Karkaroff fut trop abasourdi pour parler, et quand il essaya Viktor l'interrompit :

« Celle-là tu l'as jamais vu venir, n'est-ce-pas ? Et bien je suis libre, » il ricana. « Et puissant. »

Karkaroff perdait espoir. Pas pour lui-même ; ça, c'était trop tard et il le savait ; mais quelque part, durant tous ces mois passés dans sa cabane, il s'était raccroché à l'espoir qu'il avait fait une différence à Durmstrang, qu'il avait appris à ses élèves la différence entre le bien et le mal, et que grâce à cela il s'était rattrapé de son passé pas trop glorieux.

En voyant Krum, il réalisait qu'il avait échoué.

Dans un accès de colère Karkaroff se lança en avant vers Viktor et le saisit à la gorge de ses deux mains, oubliant tout de la magie et des baguettes. Il voulait si profondément secouer Krum, pour voir si il n'était sous l'influence du charme Imprius, parce que ça ne pouvait être lui… n'importe qui, mais pas Krum. Pourtant la vérité entrait petit à petit dans son esprit, lui causant une douleur qui était pire que physique.

Il y eut un sifflement et le mot 'doloris' sortit de la bouche d'Avery lui-même, et, alors que la pluie tombait plus fort que jamais ce fut Karkaroff qui fut projeté en arrière, ce fut Karkaroff qui atterrit dans le mur solide derrière lui. Après quelque secondes qui furent longues et agonisantes le sortilège fut levé et il resta, le souffle coupé, sur le plancher en bois.

Karkaroff se leva, de la haine ciselé dans tous les traits de son visage, et il se tourna encore vers Krum, le vide dans son cœur se faisant plus profond. Il voulait crier, et voulait se venger sur Viktor, parce qu'il ne valait pas mieux que les autres, pas vrai ? Il ne valait pas mieux que Voldemort, pas mieux qu'Avery… Pas mieux que Rogue.

Alors que les deux autres Mangemorts entraient dans la cabane Karkaroff réalisa qu'ils étaient en nombre supérieur. Il gagneraient à la fin… il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Mais lui, Igor Karkaroff, s'assurerait qu'il tiendrait aussi longtemps que possible avant que Voldemort ne triomphe de nouveau.

"Brûlez cet endroit," Avery ordonna aux deux homes masqués; et bientôt les chaises et table de Karkaroff étaient en feu. Les flammes atteignirent vite le sol, léchant les murs, le bois détruit aisément, le grondement du feu couvrant le bruit de la pluie du dehors.

Karkaroff, le visage brûlant à cause de la chaleur du feu, leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Avery, qui était debout calmement à un mètre des flammes ravageuses, examinant la dévastation avec un intérêt silencieux. « Avada Kedavra ! » Il tomba mort devant Karkaroff, le jet de lumière verte l'atteignant à la poitrine.

Cela sortit les autres Mangemorts de leur contemplation. Il y eut une explosion et du sang jaillit de la tête de Karkaroff, l'aveuglant ; simultanément Krum fit un pas en avant et son pied entra douloureusement en collision avec le ventre de Karkaroff.

Pourquoi n'en avaient-ils pas encore fini avec lui? En un sens, à travers le voile opaque devant ses yeux, Karkaroff connaissait la réponse. Il avait tué Avery et les autres s'assurerait que sa mort ne serait pas indolore. Il paierait pour sa trahison, il serait torturé jusqu'à être tellement brisé physiquement et émotionnellement qu'ils le finirait.

Une heure plus tard trois silhouettes marchaient de nouveau sur le chemin terreux, leurs bottes noires laissant de larges empreintes dans la boue, la pluie tombant toujours en cascades au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils laissaient dans leur sillon deux corps et une cabane dévorée par les flammes, au-dessus de laquelle luisait un squelette immense, signe que l'influence de Voldemort était sans rivale même ici, dans cette forêt déserte et loin de tout. La Marque des Ténèbres brillait dans le ciel nuageux, symbole de la victoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Igor Karkaroff disparaîtrait. Le monde ne saurait jamais qu'il avait eu des remords, il ne saurait jamais qu'il était mort en héros.

Se souviendrait-on de lui ? Peut-être. Il survivrait dans la mémoire de ceux qui l'avaient connu : quelque Mangemorts qui détestaient son nom parce qu'il était un traître, quelque élèves qui ne l'avaient jamais vraiment aimé.

Cette nuit Viktor Krum et Severus Rogue boiraient à sa mort. Krum était jeune ; il avait commis la même erreur que Karkaroff longtemps avant lui. Mais Rogue… Rogue était une autre histoire.

La tête de mort verte s'effacerait enfin, lavée par la pluie, et le monde ne saurait toujours pas, pas avant longtemps, à quel point la trahison de Severus Rogue était profonde; et il ne saurait pas, personne, ce qu'il avait fait. Albus Dumbledore ne saurais pas le danger qui rodait dans les murs de son école, il ne saurait pas qu'il avait fait une erreur en faisant confiance à Severus Rogue.

Et quand il comprendrait…

Quand il découvrirait la vérité, il serait beaucoup trop tard.

Bien sur les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus, surtout que ça m'aide pour les autres histoires. Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
